Rhapsody of Passion
by Theodur
Summary: This story is a companion to piece to my main story, Thessian Rhapsody. It will feature some scenes, mostly with rather explicit sexual content, that didn't quite fit into the main story. Pairings are Liara/Shepard and Aria/Tevos, but on some occasions their boundaries may... become blurred.


_A/N: This story is a companion piece to my main story, Thessian Rhapsody. It will feature some scenes, mostly with rather explicit sexual content, that didn't quite fit into the main story. The first scene comes from Chapter 67 of Thessian Rhapsody, where Liara insists that Shepard makes good on a lost bet during a Citadel party. _

_A certain sex toy, first introduced by the lovely Rae D. Magdon in her stories, will make a frequent appearance here as well. As such, this story should probably be considered Not Safe For Work. _

**Citadel Party**

_Year 2206 CE  
Tiberius Towers, Citadel _

"A certain lost bet, you say?" Shepard's grin only widened as they finally made it to the bedroom. She quickly turned around and engaged the electronic lock on the doors, overriding it with an extra layer of security to prevent hacking, then facing Liara again, feeling heat surging to her face as she observed the lustful expression on her bondmate's face. "So… Dr. T'Soni," she said huskily. "I suppose this leaves me to your mercy… in what horrible fashion do you intend to have your way with me, hmm?"

"I do not think that you will find your punishment all too terrible, Spectre," Liara said, approaching Shepard, putting her hands on the human's hips and nudging her gently until Shepard's back hit the wall, Liara reaching ever closer, as if she was about to kiss the human, then pulling away frustratingly as Shepard lunged forward to claim her lips. "Ah-ah, did you hear me giving you the permission to kiss me?" Liara winked at her.

"Oh, don't be such a tease," Shepard growled, pulling Liara towards her and capturing her lips in a heated kiss as the two swirled around, now the human being the one to force the slim asari against the wall of their bedroom, tongues passionately wrestling for supremacy, before Liara finally managed to break the kiss.

"Shepard, you clearly forget who won that bet," she breathed, trying to recapture her commanding voice, but not quite succeeding at it. "I believe that a reminder is in order. You did agree to my demands, did you not?"

Shepard stood still for a moment, battling her ravenous desire to capture those sensual lips once again. "Very well… what is your desire, my adorable and merciful mistress?" she whispered, watching Liara's eyes lighting up hungrily. Her bondmate undoubtedly had been thinking about this encounter for a while, and that usually meant they were both in for a memorable experience.

"I want that chatty little mouth of yours, Shepard," Liara grinned, her cheeks flushing just lightly.

"Just my mouth?" Shepard winked back at her.

"And your fingers," Liara added, her blush deepening a bit. "Both at once."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Shepard smiled, starting to pull Liara's robe upwards, slowly revealing a lovely pair of blue shins.

"Perhaps…" Liara teased, then stopping Shepard's efforts to pull her robe upwards. "That won't be very convenient, Shepard. Here… just take it off…" she turned around in one smooth motion, pressing against the wall in a position that made her appear submissive and vulnerable, even if Shepard could not shake the feeling that it still was Liara who dominated this particular encounter.

Shepard reached out for the zipper and began pulling on it with torturous slowness, slowly revealing more and more blue skin, her lips and tongue beginning to explore the plains between Liara's shoulder blades, feeling tiny tremors as the asari reacted to the kisses, licks and light nipping, her usually cool skin beginning to grow pleasantly warm, traces of perspiration starting to appear as Shepard finally got the robe as low as Liara's hips. "You are not allowed to tease, unless I order you to do so," the asari hissed, obviously struggling with her raging passions. "Get it off… get the robe off, now…"

"As you command, Mistress," Shepard grinned, pushing the robe past Liara's hips, watching it pool at Liara's feet, leaving the asari almost completely nude save for her lacy white panties and the delicate blue sandals she wore. Shepard kept her fingers hooked around the waistband of the panties, daringly toying with Liara by slowly pushing the last garment downwards, despite the asari's warning that she was not allowed to tease her. Shepard's lips and tongue had almost reached the small of Liara's back when the asari growled in frustration, shaking the human's arms off from her waist and swirling around to stand with her back against the wall, the gorgeous view of her bondmate's heaving breasts giving Shepard the distinct impression that she was kneeling in front of some kind of a deity. _The Goddess of All Things Unbearably Sexy, I bet, _she mentally chuckled, seeking to capture Liara's heated flesh again, her tongue beginning to make circles around the asari's bellybutton.

"What did I say about teasing?" Liara hissed, her fingers becoming entangled in Shepard's hair, as she pushed her bondmate's head lower. "Take them off," the asari ordered, not caring about how needy she appeared. "Now."

The human Spectre's smile widened at the eagerness in her bondmate's voice, her own heart starting to skip faster when she began to pull Liara's panties off, observing with delight that the asari's arousal was already quite noticeable. She wasted no more time, letting the panties slide down Liara's thighs and past her knees, before they ended on the floor, together with the removed robe, and Liara elegantly kicked both garments away in an enticingly nonchalant manner. Not that Shepard had much time to ponder on that particular delightful image, Liara's fingers were still intertwined with her hair, pulling Shepard towards her at the same time as she spread her legs invitingly to give her bondmate the perfect access.

Shepard could hear Liara's sharp intake of breath as she gave the first exploratory lick at the asari's already moist and glistening folds, savoring her bondmate's delectable taste that she could not imagine ever becoming tired of. She would have been content to simply tease Liara's opening with her tongue for a while, but the asari was clearly in need for more stimulation, low, impatient growl emanating from her throat as she eagerly demanded Shepard to truly bend to her appointed task.

With a tiny twinge of regret, Shepard pulled away from Liara's silken wetness, her tongue traveling a little higher, circling the hardened ridge right above the asari's opening, deliberately avoiding hitting the sensitive little bundle of nerves that was literally throbbing with need. "Shepard!" Liara exclaimed in frustration, and it was a hint for the human to finally stop with her teasing, allowing her tongue to swipe across the sensitive little bud, settling into a long practiced, rhythmical pattern that slowly began to drive Liara wild. "Yes... yes, that is... much better," Liara managed, removing her hands from Shepard's hair not to interfere with her ministrations. "Now... your fingers..."

Shepard smiled inwardly even as she continued to delightfully torture Liara with her mouth, her hand sliding up Liara's inner thighs and towards her opening, the moist folds literally dripping with wetness as a result of the exquisite work of her tongue. Slipping inside Liara when she was this aroused felt extremely gratifying, and she began a slow, slightly teasing penetration, already knowing that Liara would need more than a single digit to receive the amount of stimulation that she was looking for. "More... need more..." the sighed demand came very quickly, as Shepard had already predicted, immediately slipping another finger into the warm, inviting wetness, speeding up the motion of her wrist ever so slightly.

For a while, Liara remained happy with Shepard's efforts, not immediately demanding more, but soon enough her body became used to the amount of constant stimulation she was receiving. She was still managing to keep all the needy mewls and moans from escaping her throat, and even if her eyes had darkened considerably, Liara was still well capable of keeping the desire to meld away... unless Shepard did something to increase the level of stimulation that she was receiving. Which was exactly what her bondmate did, beginning to swipe her tongue across the hardening, sensitized bud with greater urgency and applying considerably more pressure.

"Shepard..." Liara moaned, failing to contain her pleasure despite her desperate attempts not to show how close to the edge she was. "Goddess..." She threw one of her legs over Shepard's shoulder, opening herself further to the human's probing fingers, Shepard's free hand grasping at Liara's thigh on her shoulder, caressing the slick skin, feeling the tremors beginning to course through her bondmate's body as holding the meld back started to require more effort.

While Shepard was certain that she could eventually make Liara come without doing much else, she herself was getting to the point where she wanted the asari to meld and share her climax. A sudden thought occurred to her whether perhaps not sharing the meld and keeping her orgasm all to herself was also a part of Liara's punishment for her. Driven by this sudden fear to be denied the beauty of Liara's culmination, Shepard resorted to the only thing she could think of that would make Liara share the meld with her... which was to drive her partner so wild with desire that she would forget what her intentions had been, and Joined with Shepard anyway. Continuing the rapid and insistent onslaught with her tongue, Shepard unexpectedly added the third finger to plunge into Liara's wetness.

The asari drew another sharp breath, but before she had even managed to adjust to the sensations that the wider stretch provided her with, Shepard increased the pace of the penetration, at the same time curling her fingers slightly to hit the swollen spot within Liara that always sent her bondmate careening over the edge of pleasure... and this time the outcome was no different. "Shepard... what are y-" she moaned, Shepard feeling the intense trembling of Liara's body enveloping her, a certain sign that Liara was losing her control, and the decision whether to meld or not was no longer hers to make, her body simply demanded it and the young asari obeyed. "Going to... ngh... to come..." she whimpered, somewhat unnecessarily.

And then it was happening. The intrusion in her mind was so intense that Shepard felt as if a pair of hands had reached out and pulled her underwater, but before she had ran out of breath, she was carried over the edge of a giant waterfall, falling into an endless, all consuming void. She felt Liara, all of her, and she reached out to hold her close, but then realizing that Liara was not actually next to her, she was _within_ her, and together as one being they plunged into this downward spiral, until slowly their shared body began to feel ecstatically light, weightless, floating into freefall, their joined consciousness dissolving in pure bliss, the pinnacle of utter pleasure of their lovemaking.

When Shepard opened her eyes again, Liara was still moaning incoherently, twitching against her mouth, rocking with powerful aftershocks, only slowly beginning to calm down. And while Shepard had shared her lover's culmination and it had been glorious, she also felt like it had only increased her own hunger, feeling burning need spreading between her legs, silently hoping that whatever Liara had been planning for them, this was not the last of it.

"Goddess... that was..." Liara sighed, her leg slipping off from Shepard's shoulder, still trembling slightly, making it difficult for her to stand on her own, relying on Shepard's support and leaning against the wall behind her. "I mean... that was an adequate performance, Shepard," she finally managed to recollect herself, winking at her bondmate, still on her knees at the asari's feet. "For a start..."

"God, I was hoping you would say something like that," Shepard allowed herself a sigh of relief.

"Ah, but who is to say that you will enjoy what I will demand next?" Liara asked teasingly. "Do not forget that you are here to attend to my whims, Spectre."

"But... I did well just now, didn't I?" Shepard pouted, fearing that Liara truly intended to teach her some kind of wicked lesson. "Surely I deserve some reward as well?"

"Hmm..." Liara appeared to be considering something. "Very well... I was thinking of keeping my next orgasm all to myself, but you have managed to convince me to share," she allowed magnanimously. "And I think you might enjoy what I have in mind," Liara added, reaching out to grab something from the nearby nightstand next to their bed, a small box that Shepard hadn't noticed there before, but something that she recognized instantly, the box holding that certain toy which had become a staple in their sexual encounters, bringing them many unforgettable memories.

"Oh... this is going to be fun," Shepard chuckled, reaching out to take the box from Liara, then blinking when the asari slapped her hand away.

"Ah, but who said that you will be the one who gets to wear it?" Liara grinned wickedly. Shepard's throat instantly became painfully parched from the unexpected development. Getting Liara to wear the toy was almost impossible, and the rare occasions when she had managed to talk the asari into using it were extremely treasured. Shepard suspected that it was because Liara seemed to have even less control when she was wearing the toy, and the asari did not appear to enjoy it quite as much as Shepard did. Liara never could last very long this way, and sometimes she would get caught out by an unexpected surge of pleasure, sending her spiraling into a powerful orgasm before she could even enter the meld. The embarrassment pouring forth from Liara when she lost control so early, however, to Shepard felt even more arousing than any stimulation the toy itself could provide. The thought that Liara would be willing to consider this now made the ache between her legs intensify tenfold.

"Now that you have gotten used to that thought," Liara continued a few moments later, passing the box containing the toy to Shepard. "You may fit it on me, Spectre."

Shepard reacted immediately, quickly withdrawing the toy and tossing the box away over her shoulder, Liara laughing at her impatience, but her laughter quickly turned into a pleasurable moan as Shepard pushed her legs slightly apart and dragged the shorter end of the toy over her glistening, wet folds, coating it with wetness, repeating the motion several times to make sure the shorter end of the shaft was properly lubricated before she slipped it inside Liara. Almost forgetting to breathe, Shepard used the fingers of her left hand to pull Liara's folds apart, with her other hand beginning to press the short end of the toy into the asari's pliant opening, her inner muscles immediately clamping down on the toy as it slipped in with only the slightest of pressures and quickly settled into place, Liara moaning softly throughout the entire pleasurable process.

The Spectre took a firm hold of Liara's hips, leaning closer and teasingly blowing a wave of warm breath at the shaft of the toy, watching it jump a little, an indication that the sensory transmission plate had settled in its place properly, also further indicated by Liara's light whimper. "Shepard, that was dangerously close to teasing, and I don't like that," the asari admonished again. "I know that you are probably hoping that I'm going to use the toy on you... but I'm afraid that you will remain disappointed. I want that talented mouth of yours again, Spectre... I want you to suck me." Shepard had expected herself to feel a little disappointed at that, but hearing Liara ordering her by using such vulgar language for some reason turned her on like mad. She moved forward to seize the head of the shaft with her lips, but before she could do so, Liara spoke again, stopping her. "Wait, not yet. I want you naked before me as you get me off, Spectre."

Shepard didn't need to be told twice. The N7 hoodie, the white shirt under it and the bra were discarded in a record speed, before she unbuttoned her jeans and together with her panties pushed them down to her ankles. "That's much better, Spectre..." Liara smiled approvingly. "You may proceed... and I don't want any teasing, do I make myself clear? I want to come. So... make me come, Shepard."

Hearing Liara speak like that sent blood pumping through Shepard's temples, setting her into some kind of animalistic trance, focusing her on one simple thing, to push Liara over the edge as quickly as possible, to force her to meld and to partake in the delight of her culmination. She seized the shaft of the toy with her hand and began to stroke it, lightly at first, slowly increasing the pressure. She was rewarded with a gratifying reaction as the purring sounds that Liara made intensified immediately. Without any warning, Shepard suddenly brought her lips to the thick head of the shaft, enveloping it with her warm mouth, sucking, licking, swiping her tongue across the thick head, hearing Liara release a sharp cry of delight, the asari's knees bucking slightly, barely able to support her weight as she began to shiver madly. Meanwhile, Shepard's other hand had worked its way between her own legs, starting to stroke herself with almost savage intensity, pulsing against her own fingers, feeling more and more wetness escaping and coating her thighs as she worked frantically to satisfy the burning ache within her.

Liara had never been able to hold out for very long while wearing the toy, and it was especially difficult for her when Shepard pleasured her in such a relentless way, driven mad with lust and desire, her usually gentle lover not concentrating on prolonging their shared delight, but simply following her orders and doing everything she could to send them both crashing over the edge and towards another shared culmination. This time it was not the feeling of Shepard's warm hand wrapped around the thick, throbbing shaft, stroking it so maddeningly, it was not even Shepard's warm mouth and tongue, teasing the head of the shaft in ways that made her head spin in circles, threatening to make her knees give out under her. No, this time it was the intense look in Shepard's eyes as she poured herself into the lovemaking, wanting to either possess Liara completely, or be completely possessed by her bondmate, Liara did not know or care which it was, but it was the expression on the face of her beloved, coupled with the image of Shepard's hand frantically stroking herself between her legs that sent Liara plummeting towards another orgasm.

"I'm coming... again..." Liara moaned as the strain of the thick shaft, throbbing with the need to release, became unbearable. She felt her hips jerking, and then the blackness was upon her, about to swallow her helpless essence. "I'm coming..."

_'Where?'_ Shepard asked, and for a moment Liara did not even understand whether she had spoken out aloud, or the question was posed inside the meld.

_'Chest... I want your chest...'_ That was the last coherent thought that she managed before they were both swept away by their shared culmination. With one final effort, Shepard pushed the head of the shaft downwards, continuing to stroke it even as it rippled with powerful contractions, feeling how with every wild jerk of her bondmate's hips, warm bursts of Liara's juices covered her breasts.

"G-g-goddess..." Liara stuttered helplessly, watching with disbelief as Shepard coaxed more and more weakening spurts from the hard shaft, until she had no more to give. Her knees could no longer support her boneless body and she slid down along the wall, into Shepard's arms, embracing her bondmate, not caring about sharing the sticky mess she had covered Shepard's chest with. "That was... amazing..."

"Told you..." Shepard gasped, clinging to Liara tightly, struggling to breathe and to speak. "You should... wear the toy... more often..."

"Yes, well... I don't think so," Liara grinned tiredly. "Makes it... more special when I do..."

"Oh gods... yes, that it certainly does..." Shepard agreed, all too happily. "We're both... quite the mess. I think we need to... sneak to the shower before... we rejoin the party."

"No," Liara said decisively, surprising Shepard. "Everyone is so drunk, they will not notice anything. And if they do notice... what of it? Part of your punishment is to wear the way I have marked you for the rest of the evening..."

"I love you so much when you're being bold, Dr. T'Soni," Shepard smiled, kissing Liara on the lips, before slowly beginning to pull away. She looked herself over critically, drenched with perspiration, her thighs wet and sticky with her own juices, her breasts similarly marked by Liara's release. Part of her could not believe that Liara truly wanted her to rejoin the party in such a state. "Okay, so I am not allowed to shower... am I at least allowed to put all my clothes back on?" she asked, smiling at Liara, who suddenly appeared to be considering something.

"Only the hoodie," Liara finally decided, making Shepard blink in surprise again. "Well, and your pants, obviously. That would be a little too much."

"Gee, thanks... you're so kind," Shepard sighed, shaking her head. "You're... being quite crazy, you know?"

"Well, I've had more to drink than during the previous two years combined," Liara laughed. "What did you expect?"

"I suppose that's a fair point," Shepard chuckled, finally getting back to her feet, pulling her panties and jeans up and fastening the belt on her pants before walking over to the other side of the bedroom to pick up her N7 hoodie. She shook her head in mild disbelief before pulling it on again, wincing a little as she felt how it clung to her sticky skin, hoping that her messy state would not be too noticeable to the other party guests. "Maybe I should get you drunk more often," she mused, wandering over to the mirror and starting to comb her sweaty hair, refusing to cooperate. In the corner of the mirror she could see Liara hiding her own sticky, sweat drenched body under her regal robes of white and blue that somehow irritably seemed to hide the signs of intense sexual intercourse much better than Morgan's clothing. "Or alternatively, I should make sure you never drink again." She paused, considering something. "Then again, that was some of the most epic sex we've ever had, so... yeah, feel free to drink as much as you want, love."

"Morgan?" Liara asked, walking up to her, chuckling at the questioning look Shepard sent to her. "You're rambling again," the asari smiled, kissing her on the cheek before taking her hand. "Let's just rejoin the party, shall we?"

"Yeah... and hopefully, nothing will happen that might make me want to die from shame," Morgan groaned in exasperation, allowing Liara to drag her over to the bedroom doors, unlocking them and then rejoining the wild and boisterous party going on in full swing downstairs.


End file.
